All's Fair in Love and War
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Matt doesn't get Mello any chocolate so he decides to take it out on Matt's video games. MxM shonen-ai


All's Fair in Love in War

**Disclaimer: ****Well, if I owned Death Note, I would own Matt and Mello too…. Need I say more? **

The eerie glow of the television screen slightly illuminated the main room of Mello and Matt's shared apartment. Matt was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, hunched over his controller in earnest as he was just finishing up one of his new videogames that he bought with what little money they had. Quickly pausing the game, he slowly stood up to go and grab a cigarette from his vest that was currently in the room that he and Mello shared. Also taking out his lighter, he promptly lit it up, exhaling the toxic fumes with a satisfying sigh.

Matt made his way back into the living room of their small apartment, sitting back down on the floor and grabbing the controller. He un-paused the game, the main character becoming animated once again, hacking it's way through countless enemies with the help of Matt's combos.

A sharp slam came from the door, signalling to Matt that Mello was finally home. As Mello was mumbling about something, he kicked the door shut, another bang echoing through their apartment. Still muttering to himself, Mello trudged over to their aging fridge, kicking the empty chocolate bar wrappers out of his merciless path. He pulled the fridge door almost off its hinges, the bright, tumescent bulb shedding more light in the semi-dark room.

Bending over a bit to see inside the fridge better, Mello was mumbling all the while except Matt could have sworn that he heard the words 'Near', 'Lazy' and 'Chocolate' involved in his mini rant.

After thirty seconds of rustling through the half empty Chinese food boxes, chocolate bar wrappers, empty milk containers and various mouldy sandwiches in fridge, Mello finally spoke up, "Matt, where's my chocolate?"

Smiling as he unleashed another combo of attacks on the boss he was currently battling, Matt joked, "Well… By now I would guess that it was somewhere in your small intestine considering the amount you eat… But I'm no scientist."

Mello glared over at Matt, "You know what I mean."

Grinning again, Matt said "Well, maybe I don't so would you care to please enlighten me, oh wise one?"

Grinding his teeth at Matt's backhand comment, Mello said, "For being third in line, you sure love being an idiot. You always just sit around, playing videos games… Why can't you do something productive like getting me some freakin' chocolate!" He finished, slamming the fridge door shut, immersing the room back into darkness.

Matt paused his game and looked over his shoulder back at Mello, a playful smirk playing on his lips, "PMS much?"

Glaring daggers at Matt, Mello walked slowly over to him as he turned back to continue bashing the boss on his video game. With a slight grin, he kneeled behind Matt and reached under his arms.

Mello leaned closer to him perching his head beside Matt's ear, his hot breath sending chills down Matt's spine making him stutter with the commands on his game. With another smile Mello whispered in Matt's ear, his lips occasionally brushing against his ear, "I'm sorry Matt… Can you forgive me?"

Matt swallowed audibly as he hastily healed his character from the beating it took from Mello's distraction. Smiling he said, "Yah Mello, I forgive you."

"Well that's too bad…" Mello smirked, pressing himself completely against the red head, making them both lean over closer to the T.V.; the video game now almost completely forgotten. "Because I don't forgive you," he finished, in one fluid motion grabbing the controller out of Matt's previously relaxed hands and pushing him over enough as to shut the T.V. off.

Mello yanked the controller to unplug it, also wrenching the console from its power source as he stood up. He made the short trip to the window that overlooked the worst parts of the slum they lived in, lifting it open.

Holding the controller in the air by its cord like a noose in front of him, Mello rested the other on his hip. With a poisonous smile and a dangerous glare, Mello asked in a seemingly innocent voice, "Do you want it back?"

Matt caught onto what he was implying fairly quickly, "Oh god Mello… Please don't… Whatever you do… Oh god… Just calm the hell down, drop the controller and I'll go get you the chocolate you wanted right now!"

"Are you sure you want it?" He asked again, the same creepy goblin-esque smile plastered on his face.

"Mello… Oh god… Whatever you're thinking, don't do it… Just drop the controller… Hell… Just drop the controller and I promise I'll always get you chocolate whenever you want it!" Matt was now kneeling in front of Mello, begging him with all his might as Mello now hung his only controller outside the window.

Allowing his demon-grin to get wider, Mello let go. As Matt gasped and got up to watch his 'baby' fall into the dumpster that was below, Mello jeered, "Fetch."

After a minute of looking down from their window in shock, murmuring nonsense to himself, Matt turned deathly silent. He turned around slowly, his face blank and devoid of any emotion except anger.

Matt stared harshly at Mello, "That. Was. My. Only. Controller… Do you have any idea how _expensive_ a PS2 controller is??" Taking a deep breath and looking away from Mello's evilly content smile, he stomped over to his PS2 to if the system itself was ok.

Seconds passed as once again Matt was in silent shock. All of a sudden Matt let out a yell and practically ran over to where Mello was still standing, his sneer still dancing on his face. He grabbed the front of Mello's vest harshly with his right hand and started seething, "Do you know… How long it took me… to get where I was?"

Mello's smirk grew wide enough to engulf his entire face, "What's wrong Matty?" he said in a falsely sweet tone, laced with acid, "Didn't you save?"

Matt let out a short bark of laughter, "Oh no, Mello! NOTHING'S wrong! Well, maybe there is something wrong... Maybe the fact that I DIDN'T SAVE IT?! And I was at Xenahort too!! Do you know how freaking hard it is to beat him!??!"

"No I don't, but I do know that you would've saved it if you went out and got the freaking chocolate I told you to get me!" Mello scowled in Matt's face as Matt pushed him up a bit higher on the wall with his fist.

Right after Mello finished talking, the sharp sound of a slap echoed through the small room. Matt's left palm still hovered in the air as Mello's right side of his face quickly turned red.

Mello gradually turned his face to meet Matt's; all traces of his smile gone. "You're lucky you have that scar on your left because that would have hurt a hell of a lot more coming from my right hand." Matt said heavily, his eyes boring into Mello's now dull ones.

"You just screwed with the wrong guy," Mello said darkly, his voice frigid enough to freeze even hell over. Ignoring the hand that was still firmly clamped onto his vest, Mello threw the strongest punch at Matt's stomach that he could have without winding up.

Matt's air was forced out of him as he landed flat on his back with Mello on top of him haphazardly. Just as he managed to suck in some of the air he lost, Mello's hand was now pulling him up by his vest; Matt's own fist still in the same position.

Even as Mello straddled Matt, the only feeling in their hearts was vengeance, "You're lucky that I need you Matt, because you know that I would've killed someone for less than that." His sentence was punctuated with a strong right hook, connecting with the side of Matt's jaw sending black spots fleeting through Matt's vision.

Matt let go of Mello, massaging the left side of his face while experimentally opening his jaw to make sure it was alright. Satisfied that it was fine, Matt then grabbed on to Mello again; using his left hand instead.

Quickly pushing Mello down, Matt now kneeled over him; both of their eyes locked onto the others, waiting for the other to give up.

Matt lowered his head down beside Mello's ear and whispered callously, "If you need me so much, why do you chastise me all the time? Jeez man… All I want to do is relax sometimes, or is that too much to ask from the 'almighty god," Matt gave a much more punch to Mello's gut, "Mello'?"

With a venomous jeer, Mello swiftly grabbed Matt's arms and flipped themselves over so that Mello was back on top with his knew planted on Matt's chest, "Maybe if you weren't so lazy I wouldn't have to annoy you as much! Would you rather I – your source for money and shelter- kick you out?"

"It wouldn't be that bad considering I could find a reliable job unlike _you_. Plus, if it wasn't for your unhealthy affair with chocolate then we wouldn't be in this. I swear, if it wasn't for the sex I would have sworn you were a girl," Matt stated as he pulled Mello's supporting arm from under him, aiming for a kick at his crotch as he fell, missing and instead hitting the front of his thigh.

Mello grimaced as he stood up, partly because of the lowness of the blow Matt tried to deliver but mostly from the even lower blow to his pride and masculinity.

"What about you?" Mello sneered, grabbing Matt off the floor and pushing him against the wall, his knee in between Matt's legs and pinning his wrist, preventing him from escaping.

Not a single sexual thought was going through his mind. The only goal present was the beat the hell out of Matt to remind him just who was boss.

"You sit there practically everyday, giving yourself black lung with those cancer sticks and playing those pointless videogames. The only time you ever get up is to go to the bathroom, get another smoke or when I tell you to get chocolate!"

Matt twisted his arms so that Mello lost his grip on them. Now Matt had his sturdy grip on both of Mello's wrists; Mello's knee still between his legs, "At least I do _something_ productive, and with my only controller gone I'll be doing a lot more just like you planned. You just sit at the computer, day after day guzzling chocolate like a PMSing woman, reading the same notes about Kira, trying to find a hidden link that you didn't notice before. Let me tell you; trying won't make you better than Near. You will never be better than him. It will be recorded in history for the rest of humanity to see; Mello, second best," He finished with an evil grin.

Mello's previously glassy, cold eyes abruptly burst into flame, burning dangerously. The fires of hell had just been re-ignited.

Letting loose a snarl, Mello stepped back to get Matt to release his wrists. Expecting him to have violently kicked him, Matt was surprised, making him relax his grip on Mello enough for him to escape. A maniacal grin seeping onto his face, Mello wound his arm back, too frenzied to offer a verbal rebuttal.

Putting all his furious strength into the one swing, Mello let loose. Using his force against him, Matt swiftly grabbed onto his arm, using Mello's centrifugal force to throw him onto the couch, forcefully knocking his breath out. He hastily jumped on top of Mello, sitting astride him and restraining his arms beside him to prevent him from getting up.

"I am **not** second best to that… to that…" Mello hissed, his strength and anger quickly dissipating.

"Albino, cotton ball, lame loser who plays with toys all the time?" Matt offered, smiling as he noticed Mello's anger fading, the spark in his eyes slowly disappearing.

"Whatever," Mello snapped, "I will beat him one day… I will have Kira's head." He pushed weakly against Matt's guard, trying to free himself in order to hurt Matt some more.

Matt laughed quietly, looking down warmly at Mello, "Wow you are pretty weak."

To wrapped up in his vendetta against Near, Mello wasn't preoccupied with defending himself against the negative comment, "At least I'm not as weak as Near," he commented blandly, still trying futilely to escape; now more just to get Matt off him then to hurt him.

Matt just sighed and playfully shook his head, "I get it; you hate Near. I hate that you threw my controller out the window, so how 'bout we forget them both for a moment and kiss and make up… Or out, no real preference," he added with a wink, "What's a few bruises and potentially broken bones between lovers? I'm just glad that I don't resemble Swiss cheese by now."

Grinning, Matt lowered his face so that there were just centimetres between their faces, "How does that sound?" he whispered, his lips just barely grazing Mello's on occasion, causing the other's heart beat to start to increase.

Mello turned his head to the right with a grunt, "Shut up and get the hell off of me before you **do** resemble a block of cheese more that a human."

Taking Mello's hands and pushing them under his knees, Matt brought a hand up to Mello's face to gently cup the slightly less red side and turn it towards his own, slowly running his thumb over the inflamed skin, "Pretty formidable threat but judging from the echo it seems pretty empty."

With another grumble, Mello diverted his eyes from Matt's now playful ones so that his face wouldn't become more flustered. "Matt," he started with a sigh, "Just get off me. Please." He added for good measure.

"Thanks for the manners but I know that you know that you like this. I also know that we both know about all that sexual tension you're holding so just STFU and kiss me."

"What the hell doe-mmph!" Mello stopped mid-question, his lips being more preoccupied with kissing Matt ardently back. A few seconds into the kiss, Mello turned his head roughly away from Matt's as he continued to assault Mello's neck and collar bone along the sensitive edge of skin and scar tissue.

"Matt, get off me, I'm still pissed off with," Mello gasped faintly as Matt ran his tongue lightly over the already abused flesh, "you…"

Matt smiled as he brought his head back up to look Mello in the eyes, "Sure you are…. That must be why you're still trying to kill me."

"It's not my fault that my gun's in the other room," Mello said, glaring up at Matt.

"And it's not my fault that I have you at my mercy and you're not doing anything to change that fact," still grinning, Matt lowered his face back down, taking Mello's mouth with his own.

Accepting the fact that Matt wouldn't get off of him anytime soon, Mello kissed back. Their mouths moulded against each others in their smooth and practiced way. Matt hesitantly pressed his tongue against the space between Mello's lips, asking for entry into his moist mouth.

Smirking slightly, he accepted Matt's request but before his tongue could enter Mello's mouth, he roughly thrust his own slick muscle through the gamers shocked lips, gaining dominance the only way he could in his current position.

Matt groaned quietly as Mello ran his tongue throughout his mouth, tasting the stale cigarettes and slightly metallic tang of his lover's mouth. Deepening the kiss, Matt twined an arm around Mello's waist and the other around his shoulders, bringing them closer to each other.

Fed up with having his hands stuck Mello pulled them from under Matt's knees, twining his fingers in Matt's crimson hair. The other made its way deftly up the front of the gamers shirt.

With another grin, Mello slowly started pushing Matt's stomach away from him, making Matt mumble with confusion. Using the other hand that was already threaded in his hair, Mello pulled it away from his mouth, essentially holding Matt away from himself.

"You do know that I still want that chocolate, right?" Mello said sternly, his slightly swollen lips ruing the effect of his words.

"I still want that game file back, but we all can't have what we want. After all, life's a…" Matt's sentence was abruptly cut off by Mello's intruding tongue.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
